


Halloween

by gilesbabe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riley breaks their plans for Halloween, Buffy goes to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2005, wickedfox had an entry in her journal listing some plot ideas that she had had, but no longer had the desire to write. One was a Plot What Plot story about Buffy and Giles having sex with each other but not knowing it was them because of the disguises they were wearing at a Halloween party. I asked if I could attempt that story. She agreed. I tried, but a tiny bit of a plot snuck in anyway. This was the smuttiest thing I had written to that date. FRAO - I mean it. Adults Only. Smut ahead.

Willow handed Giles a piece of paper. "I thought you might find this interesting." She smiled and left before he could say anything.

He glanced down at what looked like a blank piece of paper. He frowned, but as he watched the paper shimmered and words appeared.

'Halloween Bacchanalia - Saturday night, 1572 E. Elm St. - ADULTS ONLY (ages will be confirmed) - Singles Only - Naked bodies will be on open view - Must be open to the possibility of meaningless sex with a total stranger. Masks required. Spell will be in place to disguise voices.'

Giles blinked in amazement at the words. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, that this type of party was happening in Sunnydale or that Willow had given him an invitation. His first impulse was to throw the paper away, but he folded it and placed it in his desk. It probably would have ended there, but two days later he was in his office at the Magic Box and overheard Willow and Buffy giggling about their plans for Halloween.

"Riley's frat house is having a party, but we aren't going to stay there very long." Buffy said. "We're going to a private party, real private, just us. Costumes optional." While the girls laughed Giles had clenched his fists. Bloody pillock. He wasn't sure who he meant, Riley or himself for being upset.

"Do you think Giles has any plans?" Willow asked innocently. 

"Probably just going to stay home and hand out candy. I bet he either wears that dumb sombrero or the silly wizards' hat." The girls laughed again. 

Giles fumed angrily as he went back to his desk. Shooting a look at the door he opened the desk and pulled out the paper. It took a moment for the words to appear again. He stared at it, then glared at the door. Meaningless sex with a total stranger sounded pretty good right now. He picked up phonebook to look for costume shops. There were only two days left until Halloween, but maybe one would have something he could wear.

#############

Buffy slammed the handset down in its cradle. "I don't believe him!"

Willow looked over at her warily. "What's the what? Does Giles want you for something?"

"No, it was Riley canceling our date. Three hours before he was supposed to pick me up! That's it; I've had it with him. This is the third time this month that he's canceled at the last minute. It's too late to get a date for tonight. I'll bet that's why he waited until now to call, so I couldn't go out without him. Jerk!"

Willow gave her a speculative look. "Buffy," she started slowly, "I know about a party that's singles only, but I'm not sure if it's really your kind of thing."

"Singles party? I'm there. Where is it?"

"Now, Buffy, you don't know all the facts yet. There's more to it than that." Willow hesitated, then handed Buffy a piece of paper.

Buffy frowned at the blank page, but before she could say anything the words formed. She blinked, read it, blinked again and read it again. She looked over at Willow. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"An orgy?"

Willow nodded. "That's about right, although orgies usually mean group sex and this is really meant to be people paring off."

"And you found out about this, how?"

"The ladies holding the party are part of the Wicca group that Tara and I belong to. They knew we wouldn't be interested in going, but they gave us the invitations to pass out to people we thought might be. So, just how mad at Riley are you?"

Buffy looked back down at the paper, still frowning. "Just because you go doesn't mean that you have to sex with somebody, does it? What if you don't meet anyone you want?"

"No, no pressure. But that will be the reason people are going. Nakedness will be pretty open, maybe even the sex, although Mina said that they are going to have little areas screened off for that. Oh, and they are providing condoms. Those are the two rules: No means No, and no sex without condoms."

Buffy wavered for a minute, then Riley's voice played again in her mind, "Sorry, babe, something's come up. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked back at Willow. "I'm going. Can you help me with a costume?"

###############

Giles leaned against the bar, posing for the interested women. He looked hot and he knew it and that added to the aura he was projecting. God, it felt good to be himself, to not feel that he needed to rein in his sexuality as he did around the children. That thought brought a brief frown to his face. Considering that he was only here because Willow had given him the invitation, perhaps it was time he stopped thinking of them as children. After all, he hadn't been that much older when he was running wild in London.

He smiled at a blonde and she came over to him. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head towards one of the little alcoves that contained the beds. He bent down and kissed her, drawing back with a sigh. "Later, perhaps?" She trailed a finger down his chest, running it along the slight bulge in his pants. She winked and moved away.

Giles sighed again. This had seemed like a good idea, until he actually got here. The women were beautiful and willing, but he only wanted the one that he knew he couldn't have. The one that was probably enjoying herself at her 'private' party right now. He turned to face the bar and gestured for a drink. That's it. He came here for meaningless sex, and by god he was going to have it.

Behind him the door opened, and he felt a tingle along the back of his neck. Startled, he turned around. At the door was a dark haired girl in a black cloak. Mina, the hostess, was checking her aura for her age, then cast the disguise spell. Mina nodded and the girl stepped into the room, removing the clock.

Giles' breath caught in his throat and his body went on full alert. The outfit the girl was wearing was not a rented costume. Instead what she had created appeared to be her idea of what was supposed to be worn by either a genie or a member of a harem. She was wearing a sheer bra with a matching pair of bikini panties, and her nipples and pubic hair could clearly be seen through the material. A cloth belt rode low on her hips and several multi colored scarves hung from the belt creating a shifting veil of material around her legs. A deep red scarf held her hair back from her face and half of her face was concealed by a mask of red feathers. Without realizing it he started across the room. Reaching the girls' side he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Dance with me."

############

Buffy approached the house and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath, trying to control her shaking. She half turned to leave, when again she heard Riley's voice in her head, again heard the casual tone in his voice as he canceled their date. She straightened her back, lifted her head and knocked on the door

As she waited, she thought back to Willow's shocked expression when she had appeared in her outfit. It had been strange to look in the mirror and see dark hair. She hoped the color was as temporary as the box said. Concentrating on how different her hair looked had enabled her to ignore the fact that she was virtually naked.

Oh, god, this was crazy. Parading around like this in front of total strangers, or guys that she knew but didn't recognize, just to get even with Riley. She felt a rush of heat go through her body. It was insane, but that had turned her on. She really was going to go through with this. Anonymous sex with a stranger. The door opened.

Buffy held out the invitation and the woman looked her over carefully. "Are you of age?"

"I'm 19."

The woman examined her aura by tilting her head to the side and gazed at a point just over Buffy's shoulder. She nodded. "To help maintain your privacy I will cast a spell that will disguise your voice and any identifying marks, such as scars or tattoos. As long as you are in this house the spell will hold." She raised her hand and murmured something that Buffy couldn't quite hear, then smiled. "Welcome, may your evening be filled with pleasure. I am Mina, one of your hostesses. There are only two rules; all activities must be consensual and condoms are required for intercourse. May I take your cloak?"

Buffy stepped into the room and hesitated for a moment. Too late to back out now, this was what she wanted. One night of meaningless sex, then the pleasure of telling Riley all about it just before she told him to get lost. Taking another deep breath, she unfastened the cloak, slipped it off, and handed it to Mina. She felt a tingle of awareness and turned to see a man cross the room to her side. His eyes traveled over her hotly and he kissed her hand. "Dance with me," he commanded.

His voice was deep and rough and it matched his appearance. Like hers, his outfit wasn't a professional costume but something that he had put together himself. He wore black boots, and beige suede pants that clung to him like a second skin. His shirt was white silk with long billowing sleeves. The shirt was tucked into the pants, but was unfastened, showing a broad, hair covered chest. A dark green silk scarf was fastened around his waist in place of a belt. A matching scarf, with holes cut into it, was wrapped around the upper portion of his face instead of a proper mask. He hadn't shaved so his cheeks were stubbly, intensifying the dangerous look. The final piece, the one that made the pirate image complete, was the large gold hoop dangling from his left ear.

Taking her assent for granted, the pirate led her into another room where couples were dancing. Buffy glanced around. It could be called dancing, she supposed, but from the way most of them were groping each other it was just foreplay set to music. He pulled her firmly against his body and she felt a rather large bulge pressing against her stomach. She looked up, wishing the light were brighter so she could see his eyes properly. "A little eager, aren't you? By the way, I'm" a finger across her lips stopped her. 

"The way you're dressed could arouse a stone statue, and we're not supposed to give our names. You're name isn't important anyway. I know who you are." Buffy felt a brief panic before he continued, "You are an odalisque, the jewel of the pasha's harem. You are the prize I claimed when I scuttled his ship. You are mine." He bent down and took her mouth in a searing kiss, one hand clutching her ass and grinding her against him.

Buffy was a little freaked, not by how fast things were going, but by how right it felt. She had just met this guy, she didn't know his name, and quite frankly she didn’t care. She was getting more from this man's kiss than she had from full blown sex with Riley. 

He put his hand under her ass and lifted. Her legs automatically went around his waist. He started walking, his erection rubbing against her center as he moved. Buffy moaned. She flinched slightly as her back was pressed against a cool wall. That fantastic mouth moved down her throat and she opened eyes. They were in a dark corner of the room, and no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to them. Buffy tightened her legs slightly and tugged gently on the hoop of the earring. When he looked up she pointed and said, "Beds are back that way."

He flashed a wicked grin. "We don't need a bed to have fun, love." His mouth moved back to suck and lick at her neck. Buffy blinked. There was something familiar about that grin, but before she could follow that thought any further he found a spot that had her jerking in surprise, her body shuddering He had made he come by biting her neck!

He chuckled. "Oh, so you're sensitive? I bet you're a screamer too."

"Sorry. Never have, never will."

He undulated against her, his voice a hot whisper in her ear. "Then you haven't had the right partners. I can make you scream, make you beg me for more." His hand slid into her panties and he buried two fingers deep in her, his palm rubbing her clit. He pulled his face back and watched her, that cocky grin on his face as his fingers drove her crazy. 

The peak came so hard and so fast that Buffy hardly had time to realize that her mouth had opened, until his closed over it, swallowing her scream. His fingers pumped a few more times, riding out the climax with her. His hand pulled out and his mouth slid back over to her ear. "You are beautifully responsive, and so tight that I know it will drive me crazy when I enter you for the first time."

Buffy was gasping, trying to steady her breathing. "The first time?"

"The night is long, my beautiful prize, and I plan to fuck you until you can't remember ever having had any man but me. I will imprint my body on yours and no man will ever satisfy you again." His mouth took hers again, cutting off any reply.

The kiss was growing even more intense until he pulled back, looking around. “Where the hell are the beds?” he growled.

Buffy blinked a few times, trying to focus. “Back that way.” She nodded behind him. He tightened his arms around her and moved away from the wall. She nuzzled against his neck and tightened her legs around his waist. “I thought you said that we didn’t need a bed to have fun. I agree. It’s been a lot of fun so far.”

“I want to get in you, and to do that I need a condom, and they are at the beds.” He gave he that somehow familiar grin again. “Trust me, the wall was fun, but the bed will be even better.” They passed through a curtain and he reached down to loosen her legs. He tossed her onto the bed and she landed with a laughing shriek. 

Giles stood looking down at the girl laughing on the bed. He hadn’t felt this good in years. He sat on the edge of the bed and unfastened the bra that she was wearing. He pushed the cups back and leaned forward, taking one breast in her mouth. He sucked hard, and drew back letting his teeth scrape over the erect nipple. She moaned and arched her back off the bed. He snapped the straps of the bra and pulled it away from her body.

Sliding his hands down her waist, he came to the cloth belt. He slid the buckle open and removed it. He hooked his fingers under the edge of the sheer panties and the material gave with barely a sound. He tossed the scraps over his shoulder. Before the girl could comment, he grabbed her hips and buried his face in her cunt. 

Buffy gave another shriek. She grabbed at his head, her fingers sliding on the silk material that covered his hair. He lifted his head. “Is there a problem?”

“I’ve never……no one has ever…..you don’t really have to do that.”

He blinked at her. “Never? God, you really have had the wrong partners, love. I enjoy the taste of a woman, and I promise you that you will enjoy this too. Lay back and relax.” His head lowered again and she felt him suck her clit into his mouth. He bit it gently and felt her body spasm again.

He didn’t let her come down completely, continuing to lick and suck until she climaxed a second time. Buffy lay gasping, her body shaking, and watched him stand and begin to remove his clothes. At some point, probably while she was a little out of it, he had removed his boots. The shirt was removed and placed on a chair in the room. He held her gaze as he unzipped the pants, bending to slid them down his legs. He hadn’t been wearing underwear, so when he straightened to toss the pants on the chair his erection jutted out from his body.

“Wow,” Buffy said, and to her surprise she saw a faint flush of color tint his cheeks. “I wish we could take these masks off. I feel a little ridiculous laying here with nothing else on.” She smiled shyly. “I’d like to see your face, to see what you look like.”

He had started towards the bed, then paused. “It’s a good thing you can’t see me, you probably wouldn’t look at me twice.” He lay down beside her, running one hand over her body. “I’m a bit older than you are.”

“Older isn’t necessarily bad. It just means you have more experience.” She grinned. “I’ve enjoyed myself so far. What other things are you going to teach me?”

“That’s hard to say. I don’t know what you already know.”

Buffy gave a little grimace. “My first time was okay, but the next day sucked. My next lover just wanted a new notch on his bed post. My current guy is sweet, but very traditional. Him on top, me on bottom, lights out. And none of them ever suggested that they would be interested in…..” Buffy blushed and gestured downward with her hand.

Giles frowned. She was involved with someone? Then why was she here? The girl seemed to read his mind. “We had plans for tonight, but he called at the last minute and stood me up. The third time this month. He’s history as soon as I see him again. I’m not cheating on anyone, not really.” Giles relaxed. It wasn’t any of his business anyway. This was for tonight only.

The thought gave him a pang. Tonight only. Then why did her body feel so right in his arms? 

He mentally gave himself a shake. Don’t think about it. Thinking only caused problems. Meaningless sex, that’s what they were both here for. He leaned forward and kissed her again, plundering her mouth with his tongue. 

Giles pulled away from her mouth, leaving her panting for breath. He trailed kisses down her neck and settled on her breasts, licking and biting the nipples. He closed his mouth over one nipple and sucked hard. She shuddered.

Giles lifted up in surprise. “Damn, but you’re responsive. I have to get in you and feel you climax around me.” He reached across her and grabbed a condom from a bowl on a chair next to the bed. He ripped the foil and rolled it on quickly, then parted her legs and slid in. They both moaned at the sensation. Giles remembered what she had said about always being on bottom, and rolled over. He placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position, driving himself deeper into her.

As if on cue, she shuddered again, and he felt her inner muscles pulling at his cock. Giles gritted his teeth. Not yet. Not yet.

Buffy was drowning in sensations. It was as if his slightest touch would set her off. She had climaxed more tonight than she had in the last month, and he was just now starting to fuck her! The feeling of fullness inside of her was indescribable. She hated the fact that he was wearing a condom, she wanted to feel him, all of him, not that vinyl sheath.

Buffy sat on him, her eyes unfocused, and tried to gain a little control. He placed his hands on her waist and began moving her up and down. She took over the rhythm and he moved his hands to her breasts, pinching and pulling the nipples. In a very short time she climaxed again, this time bringing him with her. Buffy collapsed across his chest, aftershocks rippling through them both. He turn them onto their sides and pulled out. Buffy moaned at the loss and watched through half opened eyes as he disposed of the condom.

Giles rolled onto his back and pulled her over him. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, she lifted her head and looked down on him. “Wow. When can we do that again?”

Giles laughed and took her hand. He placed it on his cock, showing her that, unbelievably, it was already hardening again. “Soon, love, soon.”

 

***************

Shortly after 2:00 in the morning, Giles stood beside the bed, watching the sleeping girl as he dressed. God, he hated to leave her. On impulse, he reached down and took the cloth belt that she had used as part of her costume. He stripped the scarves from it and belted it around his own waist. He turned on his heel and walked out of the cubicle. Mina was standing near the bar, watching the few party goers who were still dancing.

Giles nodded back towards the cubicle. “She’s sleeping. Will you make sure no one bothers her?”

“Of course.” Mina made a gesture. “The doorway is blocked. She can leave any time she wishes, but only I can enter.”

Giles continued to look back. “She’ll need something to wear under the cloak when she leaves.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Giles still looked back. “Did you find what you were seeking?”

Giles looked at her in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I could tell by your aura, you weren’t here only for pleasure. You were seeking something. Did you find it?”

Giles looked down at he floor. “I’m very much afraid that I did.” He took a few steps away, then turned back. “I was wondering if you would do one more thing for me?”

************

Buffy woke with a start. She looked around, but he was gone. On the end of the bed was the cloak she had worn to the party, with a dress lying on top of it. She stood, wincing slightly at her sore muscles. He had certainly given her a work-out. Buffy put on the dress, her slippers, and the cloak. She started to leave the rest, when she noticed a dark green silk scarf. That was his. He had left it for her. She slipped it into the pocket of the cloak and exited the cubicle.

Buffy was amazed to see that light was coming through the windows of the main room, and that there were people still dancing and making out. Whoa. She walked over to the door, where Mina was standing.

Before Mina opened the door, she said, “He left this for you, if you want it.” She held out the hoop earring that he had been wearing. “He said the choice is yours. If, after you have gone home and slept, you wish to meet him, you need only hold this in your hand and say ‘Take me to him.’ It will lead you to where he is so that you may see him as he truly is before you reveal yourself to him. Do you want it?”

Mina hadn’t finished the question before Buffy reached out and took the hoop. She blinked back tears. “Thank you.” She hugged Mina and left, walking back to the dorm in a haze. He wanted to see her again. He had felt the rightness of it too.

Buffy scowled. Maybe he just thought she was a good fuck and wanted to start an affair. She gave herself a shake. Then it would be up to her to change his mind. Last night had taught her a new range of experiences and feelings. She wasn’t going to let that get away.

***********

A short nap, a long shower to get the hair dye out, a brief talk with a shocked Willow, and an long argument with Riley later, Buffy stood in downtown Sunnydale. She clutched the hoop in her right hand. “Take me to him,” she whispered. She felt an uncontrollable urge to turn around and start walking in the direction she had come from. She passed store after store, but felt no desire to enter any of them, until she reached the Magic Box. Her heart started pounding. He was here? This could be awkward, meeting him in front of Anya and Giles. Buffy opened the door and entered.

The Magic Box was full of customers. Her brows lifted in surprise. Wow, they must be having some kind of sale. The hoop burned in her hand. Buffy looked around helplessly. Who was he? It was hard to tell in this crowd. Buffy got an idea. She would go to the upper level and watch people leave. When the right guy left, the hoop would urge her to follow.

She stood at the railing watching the men in the store. A couple of them looked back at her, but she dismissed them. One was too young, the other too short. The store was beginning to thin out and she was starting to panic. The hoop still burned in her hand. He was here, somewhere.

Giles crossed the store to assist a customer, and something about his clothes caught her attention. He was wearing tan slack with a white shirt. He wasn’t wearing a tie, and he didn’t have a jacket on. He bent over slightly to reach something on a lower shelf and she notice the belt threaded through his pant loops. That was her belt.

Tan slacks. White shirt. Her belt. Giles?

The face from the night before flashed through her memory and she saw that wicked grin again. Ripper. He had grinned like that when he was under the influence of the candy and was calling himself Ripper.

She leaned weakly against one of the bookshelves. She had spent the night having the best sex of her life with Giles? It was hard to comprehend. Suddenly, another memory flashed through her mind: Olivia wearing Giles’ shirt and a smug grin. No wonder. Buffy felt giddy and knew she had a goofy grin on her face. Training was going to be pretty interesting from now on.

She couldn’t confront him here. If for no other reason than the fact that Anya would hear everything. The gang would find out soon enough. They needed a few days of just the two of them. Buffy frowned, worried. Maybe it hadn’t been as serious for him as it had been for her. The earring in her hand seemed to burn a little hotter. No. If he hadn’t felt the same he wouldn’t have set this up. Time to make some plans.

Giles went into the storeroom for something and she used the time to slip down the stairs and out the door. Buffy walked briskly back to the dorm, deciding how to handle the situation.

****************

A little after eight o’clock that evening, Giles sank wearily down onto his sofa, cradling a glass of Scotch. He looked at the cloth belt on the coffee table. She hadn’t come. He had been so sure that she had felt the same way. Maybe she had come into the store and had decided that he was too old for her after all. He hadn’t seen anyone of the right height with the right hair color, but they had been very busy at times.

He lifted the glass to take a drink. There was a knock on the door. He opened the viewing window and gasped. He quickly swung open the door and stepped back.  
A slight figure in a black cloak entered. The head tilted back and he could see the red scarf and the red feather mask. Her hand extended towards him and he saw the earring on her palm.

“Thank God,” he rasped, pulling her into his arms for a desperate kiss; his mouth devouring hers. The taste of her, the feel of her in his arms, so right. One hand slid under the cloak to pull her closer and he was surprised to find bare skin. She was naked under the cloak. He moaned and ran the other hand through her hair, pulling the scarf off and holding her head still to deepen the kiss.

Giles felt the feathers brush against his skin as she pulled the mask away. Her arms circled his neck, her hands running through his hair. He blindly kissed his way down her throat. As he unfastened the clasp of the cloak a shockingly familiar voice moaned next to his ear, “Oh, Giles.”

Giles jerked away, staring in disbelief. “Buffy?”

Buffy drew a deep breath, grinning at the stunned look on his face. She reached behind her to close and lock the door, then took an unresisting Giles by the hand and led him to the steps leading to the loft. They were half-way up before he came to his senses and pulled his hand away.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”

Buffy reached for the buttons on his shirt. “I’m accepting your invitation to continue what we started last night. I thought the bed would be the best place, but if you want to show me something that involves the stairs, well, I’m willing.”

Giles slapped her hands away. “What?”

Buffy gave a little huff, then grinned. She grabbed the shirt lapels and ripped it open, listening to the buttons hit the floor below. Giles gave her an outraged look, but before he could speak, she latched onto one of his nipples. She had learned last night that he was very sensitive there, so she now took full advantage of that knowledge and sucked hard, raking her teeth over the nub.

Giles moaned and his head fell back. His hands instinctively grabbed her head, holding her tightly to him. “Christ, love, yes. Just like that.” He gathered himself and looked down at the blonde head against his chest. He watched as her mouth slid over and gave his other nipple the same treatment. 

Arousal raced through his body. Buffy could feel him hardening and gave a little wiggle. He moaned again and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away slightly so he could remove the cloak. Her naked body glowed in the dimly lit apartment. “My turn, love.” He lifted her and carried her up the remaining steps to his bedroom. In a repeat of the previous evening, he threw her on the bed. He quickly stripped off his clothes and joined her on the bed.

As he kissed her, he sent one hand down to check her degree of readiness. She was already wet. He moved between her legs and slid in. They moaned, breaking the kiss. Giles cradled her face and stared deep into her eyes. “I love you. I have loved you for so long, but never thought you would see me that way.”

“I love you. I have loved you since Olivia, but I thought I screwed things up and that you saw me as immature.” She saw doubt in his eyes. “How could I love you and have sex with Riley?” He nodded. “Cause that’s all it was. Sex. I didn’t think I would ever have you, and he was willing. I’m sorry.”

He smiled. “No, love, no regrets. We’re together now. That’s what matters.” He flexed his hips, driving a little deeper into her. “Of course, it’s a good thing that was you last night, because that worried me. I love you, but I was so attracted to that girl at the party.” He stopped moving and frowned. “What on earth were you doing there?”

Buffy clenched her inner muscles, causing him to briefly close his eyes. When he looked at her again she asked, “And what, exactly, were you doing there?”

He blushed, which amazed her considering their positions. “Ah, right. Mercy?”

“Mercy,” she replied. She clenched around him again. “That feels so good. I hated those condom last night. I wanted to feel you.” She grabbed his butt and pulled. “Now start moving your ass.”

Giles chuckled and Buffy gasped as the sensation was transferred to her. He rolled, putting her on top. “Bossy bitch. I can see I’m in for it now.”

Buffy giggled. “You better believe it.” She started moving.

************

Willow and Tara approached Giles’ apartment. “I don’t know how to tell Giles what I’m worried about, but Buffy said she was going to look for that guy and I haven’t seen her since this morning. What if he was really some kind of pervert and she’s in trouble?”

Tara laid a soothing hand on Willow’s arm. “Buffy’s the Slayer. I’m sure she could handle herself against a pervert.”

“But what if he caught her unawares and hit her or something? I’ll just feel better if we talk to Giles. Maybe he’s seen her or knows where she is.”

Willow opened the door, but before she could call Giles’ name, she heard someone else call it.

“Yes, Giles, yes! Harder!”

Willow and Tara blinked at each other in surprise. They heard a thudding sound, then Giles’ voice.

“Buffy!”

Tara hastily pulled a stunned Willow out of the apartment and carefully shut the door. They walked down the steps in silence. From behind them they heard a faint, “Giles!”

Tara started giggling. When Willow looked at her in shock she said, “I would say that he knows where she is.” Willow blinked at her for a few seconds, then started giggling too. They put their arms around each other and walked back to the dorm.


End file.
